Bliss
by tlc27
Summary: The last few minutes of Sectionals...So spoilers will be expected.


Emma Pillsbury looked out her favorite window of the school knowing well that it would probably be the last time she did. She let her mind wander about many things. The top of the list was Will Schuester. She could have been with him, but she knows it would've only brought her more heartbreak. She didn't want to be the "rebound girl" as Ken put it.

Emma was almost beginning to tear up when she heard footsteps. When she turned around to investigate, she saw a male figure at the other end of the hallway. As the figure came closer, Emma let out a slight gasp. The male figure was Will. As soon as he recognized that Emma was the one standing at the other end, he began to jog towards her. Emma felt her heartbeat go faster and faster. It was pounding out of her chest when Will was standing right in front of her. She slowly made eye contact with him.

* * *

Will Schuester was having the time of his life. His glee club, which he dubbed "New Directions", had won Sectionals. He was about to have them practice even more for Regionals, but they surprised Will again. They had prepared a song just for him. The song was "My Life Would Suck Without You" by Kelly Clarkson. He had never liked the song, but when they began to sing and use all their past dance moves, he figured that it was one of the best now. He even let out a laugh when Rachel threw her cowboy hat at him.

When Will began to think more in depth about the lyrics, he was surprised because his mind always wandered to the most interesting person in his life, Emma Pillsbury. He allowed himself to smile and think about the good times he had with her. Then Will remembered that today was her last day and she would be leaving soon. Before the song was over, he excused himself quietly. Will ran around the corner to get to Emma's office. When he reached there, his big grin was whipped off his face. _'I was too late.'_

He walked around another corner intent on going to Figgins' office to see if he had heard anything from her. Will was shocked about what he had seen next. A female figure was staring out the window. She must have heard him because she quickly turned around as if he had startled her. Will couldn't mistake those red curls anywhere. The woman at the end of the hall was Emma Pillsbury. Will began to quicken his step towards her. Soon enough he was in a fast jog. Then he was standing right in front of Emma and staring into her brown eyes.

* * *

What Will did next surprised Emma. He didn't speak, but instead he took her box and sat in on the ground gently. When Will stood up to his full height again, Emma was about to say something about we can't, but he gently pressed a finger against her lips as if to shush her. His own lips came closer and closer and soon they were on Emma's.

Emma had only kissed one other person in her life and after that she vowed never to allow another person to do the same. But when Will kissed her it was like all of his love was pouring into her. Emma didn't even care about all the germs they were sharing and allowed herself to put her arms on his biceps. All too soon, the kiss was over and Emma left her eyes closed for a while. When she finally, slowly opened them, Will was giving her a look of love. Emma couldn't help the smile that was growing on her lips and let a small laugh.

* * *

Will Schuester even surprised himself about what he did next. He didn't think about anything. Will just let his heart lead for him. He gently tugged on the box Emma was holding and sat it on the ground. He stood up again and looked into Emma's eyes, amazed how beautiful they were. Will saw that she was about to blabber like he knew she was fully capable of doing. Instead he pressed his index finger against her lips as if to tell her to you don't need to worry about anything. After Will removed his finger , he quickly replaced it with his lips.

Evidently, he had startled Emma when he did so. Will didn't pull away because he knew that they both loved each other but they were both too afraid to admit it to each other. At first, Will almost felt unwelcome to kiss because Emma's arms remained at her side. She must have recovered from the initial shock because he felt her arms settle on his upper arm. A few seconds later, Will slowly pulled away. He had never experienced a kiss like this even when he kissed his ex-wife Terri. Emma was slow to open her eyes, but when she did she let out a giggle and a genuine smile was on her lips. Will pulled her into a hug and rested his chin on her head. _'So, this is bliss.'_


End file.
